Crossing the Boundaries
by incendiopuff
Summary: William T. Spears has liked Grell for a long, long time. He likes him so much in fact, that he gives Grell extra overtime just for his company. However, when Grell finally complains about the overtime, he catches William at a bad time...


Grell walked angrily along the corridor of the reaper dispatch division towards William T. Spears's office. That damn reaper! He had been given overtime yet again! Well he wasn't going to get away with it this time, even if he lost his job by complaining.

He banged on the door.

"William! Get out here RIGHT NOW!"

He waited a few seconds.

"WILLIAM! I'm not joking!"

Impatience got the better of him and he forced the door open. The room was empty. The curtains blew wildly as the wind rushed through the open window.

"Coward" muttered Grell in annoyance, and he followed William out of the window, lightly dropping to the ground and sprinting across the garden.

William was sitting on a bench at the end of the garden, partially obscured by some rose bushes. A fountain was tinkling somewhere nearby.

He just couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't take this immense pain. His head fell into his hands in despair.

"WILLIAM!" The angry shout was nearby and he could hear the footfalls of Grell's running feet. He knew he should get up and face him. He should pretend that nothing was wrong but he just didn't have the strength to keep up his emotionless façade. Suddenly Grell came hurtling around the corner.

"There you are! Why the HELL-", Grell stopped and stared at William, his words caught in his throat.

William was sitting on the white wooden bench shaking, his hands hiding his face. Grell had never seen his boss in this state before and it caught him off guard. He started to back away and decided his argument could wait. The truth was, he was quite scared. What could have made WILLIAM break down?

William lifted his head slowly, as if this minor movement was a struggle for him.

"Don't go". The whisper was so faint that Grell almost didn't hear it, but the pain in William's voice made him stop as it sliced through his heart. William's eyes were glistening slightly and he swallowed as if there was a lump in his throat.

Grell backed away again, unnerved. "I-I'm sorry William, I have to go, I'm seeing Bassy and I promise I won't te-"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT DAMN DEMON!"

William had shouted the words and his face was contorted with anger, and was it… jealousy? Grell blinked, he must have been wrong.

"Fine then. I'll just leave", Grell turned to do exactly that but then thought better of it. He couldn't just leave William out here, and plus Sebastian would just insult him if he visited him at the Phantomhive Manor.

He walked over to the bench and sat down next to William, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. He felt William stiffen and wondered why but he brushed this thought aside.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I can't tell you. Not you"

"Not me?" Grell took his arm away. "Fine, see you around!" He went to saunter off, deciding he would go and annoy someone else.

"WAIT. Grell, let me explain."

Grell half turned and saw William looking at him. "Every time I see you with that demon, i-it hurts. Ever since we met in school I knew there was something different – special about you."

Grell's breath caught in his throat. No way was this happening. Not now.

William continued, "I didn't realise it at first b-but now I've realised… I-I love you Grell."

He dropped his eyes and stared at the ground; sure that his moment of weakness would backfire on him.

Grell went back to the bench. "William, are y-you okay?" When he didn't get a reply he lifted William's face with his fingers so he could look him in the eye. He could see confusion and sadness etched into William's features.

Grell sighed and sat down, placing his arm around William to draw him closer. William looked at him, wondering why Grell wasn't shouting at him, or telling him what an idiot he was, but before he could say anything Grell's lips were on his.

William let out a moan as their lips moulded together and Grell broke to kiss to whisper, "I never liked Bassy anyway".

William close his eyes as their lips met again.

"Grell-"

"Will, I love you, I always have"

Their eyes met and they realised they were sitting so close that their bodies were inches apart. Grell made to draw back but William looked at him with his green eyes and Grell knew that he didn't want to pull away, he wanted to stay there forever.

Grell whispered "William?"

William smiled as an answer and moved closer so that their bodies were touching. Grell leaned into him as William softly bit his neck.

He wrapped his arms around him as William twined his fingers in Grell's hair and cupping his face in his hands. Suddenly a shiver went through William as Grell teased the soft hair at the base of his neck.

Suddenly William heard the pounding of footsteps.

"Boss, where should I put this pa-"

Ronald's words cut off. He was standing not 10 feet away staring at his boss and colleague with disbelief on his face.


End file.
